eykfandomcom-20200215-history
Spudgy
Spudgy, also known as Captain Spudgy, was Simon's and Martina's pet dog and brother of Dr. Meemersworth. According to Martina, Spudgy is part-Dragon and part-Pekingese. He has a green or blue mohawk (due to his dragon side) that grows brightest during the summer.Captain Spudgy's Flickr Account It was announced in a live stream on September 21, 2018, that he was put to sleep due to his poor health and the unlikelihood of his survival with further treatment. Biography Early Life Spudgy is Simon and Martina's loyal dog and companion, and has been with the couple ever since he was adopted in Korea. Little is known about him from when he was a puppy, except that he had been in a car accident, in which features of his face had shifted and his vision in one eye had gone. Adopting him proved challenging as Spudgy was initially in poor health. The doctor had predicted he would only live until the age of ten due to his heart condition, but despite that, they knew Spudgy was a special dog. Simon and Martina initially paid 50,000 won (roughly $40) to the owner of the shelter for Spudgy. Following that, they took Spudgy to their preferred vet in Sinchon. They chose the vet for two major reasons: first, he spoke great English and second, he gave discounts to dogs adopted from shelters. While Spudgy's first visit to the vet was free of charge, bills for subsequent visits over the next few weeks started to stack up. During the first week of their visit, they gave Spudgy several X-Rays for his gimpy hips, an eye exam for his blind eye, and then a blood test to see if everything was good under the hood. After that, they bought his heart worm medication, gave him more shots and medicine for his eyes and ears, and drops for his ears as well. Due to the extensive nature of the procedure, it ended up costing the couple 300,000 won (or $250). Spudgy's ear infection was treatable, however, he had bad gingivitis and a loose tooth, which required surgery and general anesthetic. That cost the couple another 300,000 won, which also included medicine for his teeth and gums, a special rinse and a special gel, as well as a toothbrush and special toothpaste. Life with Spudgy Following all of that, Spudgy remained a healthy dog throughout his life in Korea. He was a mischievous dog, often caught playing with the garbage disposal in the house. He gladly rode on buses while in his carrying bag, which "...looked like a giant ugly purse filled with a dog." They also held him when we standing on the subway, and had him rest him on their laps when they sat. Spudgy would unceremoniously fall asleep, or curls into their arms and bothered no one. People would often stare at Spudgy, as many found him cute and many wanted to touch him. Spudgy would eventually travel to Canada twice with Simon and Martina, and he was never once considered a burden. He's never been in quarantine, and would often be out of customs faster than they were. He was reported to have had "boundless energy" in Canada unlike anything they've seen while he lived in Korea. When they would take him to Bucheon, he merely doddered from tree to pole to tree to pole to tree, sniffed them all, peeed on them all – regardless of how much he needs to pee – and really took his sweet old gingerly time. They also took him to Jung Ang Park, where there’s grass for him to run on, but he never seem interested. In Canada, though, there were wide open parks, and as soon as Martina opened the door to their home, Spudgy ran to the field enjoying himself.Eat Your Kimchi - Spudgy in Canada Spudgy's Mohawk Martina would rarely buy ridiculous outfits for Spudgy on occasion, but seeing as each costume cost 15,000 won or so, Simon often didn't let Martina give into her whims.Eat Your Kimchi FAQ During one winter, they noticed that Spudgy's hair was excessively long, so in May 2009, they made the decision to cut his fur into a mohawk and dyed it green.Eat Your Kimchi - Spudy's New Mohawk In May 2011, they had decided to make his mohawk blue. Simon argued that dragons are green, and that if Spudgy was no longer green he’d be forsaking his dragon age origins. Martina counter-argued that dragons can be blue as well. After a poll online, fans voted to make his mohawk blue. They visited Mari Animal Hospital, and the entire dyeing process cost them 70,000 won. Introducing Dr. Meemersworth In the beginning of 2013, Spudgy gained a litter mate in the form of Dr. Meemersworth, a curious Scott-Fold cat who would eventually grow to love the little pup. Simon and Martina were initially worried Spudgy wouldn't get along with with him, so they made him visit several cat cafes so he would get used to being with other felines. Meemersworth, or Meemers for short, had his own set of bladder problems, and had to be delicate around Spudgy. Moving to Japan In the beginning of 2016, Simon and Martina flew to Japan. The process to move Spudgy and Meemers was a complicated affair due to Japan’s strict pet import laws, and the two initially stayed over a friend before finally moving to their new home in Tokyo, Japan. Passing It was announced in a live stream on September 21, 2018, that he was put to sleep due to his poor health and the unlikelihood of his survival with further treatment. Simon and Martina created a playlist dedicated to Spudgy. Health * He was blind in one eye due to the car accident and later went blind in the other. * He had to take lots of medication & lived to old age. Trivia * He had his own Draw My Life story. * When he was younger, he had a signature lime-green mohawk stripe running down the middle of his back, and later, a sky-blue stripe. * His brother is Dr. Meemersworth. Gallery Spudgy Unicorn.png Happyspudgy.png Pets.jpg Simon and Martina.jpg Good Girl Bad Girl Spudgy Outro.png SirSpudgy.png San Francisco.png Spudgicorn.png Seattle.png Spudgy 1.png Spudgy 2.png Spudgy 3.png Spudgy 4.png Spudgy 5.png spudgy.jpg|RIP Spudgy References